Peter Parker (Earth-123)
History Childhood Peter Parker didn't have the best childhood. His mother and father tried to pay as much attention to them as they could, but they often got caught with their work. His father, Richard Parker, was one of Oscorp's top scientists, and no matter how much Peter wanted to see his work, Richard assured him that he would be able to when he was older. In his spare time, his mother would often teach him the basics of their work, which helped his intellect grow, and he was extremely interested in his parents' work. Living with Aunt May and Uncle Ben One day, a few weeks before Peter's sixth birthday, his parents took him to visit his Aunt May and Uncle Ben who he'd only ever met two or three times before, because Richard and Ben often got into arguments. But somehow Peter knew that they were there for a different reason, and that it was important. His father told him that he was going to be staying with Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while, and they left. Peter wanted them to come back, but he quickly warmed up to his Aunt and Uncle, who were much more considerate than his parents ever were. It wasn't long until they got word that his parents had died in a plane crash. Oscorp Gifted Program When Peter was 12 years old, they were visited by a man named Rajit Ratha, who informed them that Peter has been accepted into the Oscorp Gifted Program for brilliant young minds. Peter was ecstatic, but May and Ben were hesitant to let him go. After several reassuring statements, they let Peter go with Ratha to Oscorp, where he discovered that he can be capable of fitting in somewhere. Although Peter hadn't made any true friends yet, he felt particular fond of Felicia Hardy and Eddie Brock. In the Gifted Program, every child is encouraged to work on their own, unique project, and Peter chooses to work with spiders, like his father did. Norman Osborn, head of the Gifted Program, encouraged this since Richard was the smartest man he'd ever known, and he'd like to see his work continued. The News of Tragedy After about 5 months of being in the Gifted Program, Peter had quickly became the top student. He was close to completing the spider serum his father had never gotten the chance to finish. But all in a flash, it went a way with one phone call. Peter was given the news that his Uncle Ben had been shot and killed by a bank robber. Aunt May immediately came to Oscorp and took Peter home. After the funeral, Peter had decided to leave the Gifted Program, much to Norman's disappointment. Peter would miss the only real friend he'd made at the Gifted Program, Norman's son Harry. But he knew it was the right decision to leave since his Aunt May would be a wreck if she had no one around, especially in her current state of shock and depression. Each of them had to go through therapy in order to cope with their loss, but after Peter's fifteenth birthday, things finally started getting better. Power Development Peter eventually began working on his spider serum once more, and he eventually believed he had cracked it, so he quickly found himself a spider and injected it with the super serum. He watched as the effects turned the spider into a much more enhanced version of itself. Peter was too awed to realize that the spider had bit him, until it was too late. Peter had managed to swat the spider against the wall, which killed it. The sound also alerted Aunt May, so she came running up to make sure he was alright, and he assured her he was fine, not wanting to worry her. But he wasn't fine. Over the next few days, Peter had realized that the spider had transferred its new enhanced abilities into him, as he discovered he could now leap much further distances and he was much stronger. But the most notable differences were his enhanced senses, and of course, the webbing that he was able to shoot from his wrists. Peter tried to keep his powers a secret, not knowing what to do with them at the time, and he definitely didn't want to give Aunt May anything else to worry about. Transferring to Midtown Eventually, when the summer was over, Peter learned that Aunt May had enrolled him in the local high school, called Midtown High. Peter didn't want to go, but his mind changed when he discovered that the friend he had lost at the Gifted Program also attended this new school. He and Harry instantly began catching up and they were pleased to discover they had lots of classes together. But not everything was great for Peter in Midtown. The school's top football player, Flash Thompson, had began to pick of Peter. However, when a girl named Mary Jane noticed this, she stepped in and tried to get Flash to stop, but even though he laid off at the time, they all knew it wouldn't last. Peter and Mary Jane quickly became good friends, and they each began to develop feelings for each other. Becoming Spider-Man It had been a while since Peter had used his powers, or even thought about them. But when the students got a long weekend, he hadn't made any plans with his friends. So naturally he decided to have some fun with his powers. He swung around the city on his webs, drawing much attention to himself, but he tried to keep himself from being seen too much. Eventually, Peter started thinking about his Uncle Ben, who had died saving Aunt May from a speeding bullet. He wondered what Uncle Ben would do or say if he found out Peter had these powers, and if he knew what he was doing with them. After a long thought, Peter told himself he was going to be like his Uncle Ben. He was going to be a hero. So when he had the time, Peter made himself a costume and made the name Spider-Man. It wasn't long until he'd made his first public appearance by swinging around, and with his amazing luck, he even stopped a police car chase, getting his first media exposure. The next day he discovered he was in the Daily Bugle, and thought to himself that if anyone should be profiting off of Spider-Man, it should be Spider-Man himself. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-123 Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-123) Category:Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Spider Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Geniuses Category:Webbing Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Healing Factor Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Versions of Spider-Man